


I Was Made For Loving You

by Geekgirles



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Even if this is an AU I wouldn't read it to about TWT spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Rock! Branch & Pop! Poppy Au, Rock! Branch AU, twt spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgirles/pseuds/Geekgirles
Summary: Who said a Pop troll couldn't enjoy a rock song? Especially a love rock song?
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 80
Collections: Best Broppy





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on the Rock! Branch AU I created with a friend of mine. To be more specific, it's based on her headcanon that Branch would sing rock love songs to Poppy when they dated. So that's exactly what you're gonna get. I'd recommend not reading this if you haven't watched Trolls World Tour. You know , spoilers and all.  
> But anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!

Branch had always known he was unusual for a Rock troll. 

Despite his dexterity playing the most hardcore tunes with his electric guitar, he would often find himself playing more subdued and forlorn melodies. Sometimes even ballads that didn’t sound all that rock-n’-roll-ish. 

Even with his stern or even aggressive temper and his sarcastic mouth, always ready to deliver some snarky comments to whoever pushed his buttons more than what was medically recommended (basically, because most patients the doctors from Volcano Rock City tended to were usually sent there for messing with Branch in the first place), he had an uncanny ability for translating his thoughts in the form of the most beautiful verses. 

Ugh, poetry. What a corny thing to do. If the other Rock trolls ever found out, he would never hear the end of it.

There was also his lone wolf persona. One of the main reasons he’d been chosen as Queen Barb’s Captain, in fact. He was known for being level-headed, precise, infallible, independent, never needing anyone but himself or anything but his queen’s approval. He always got the job done. Always. And yet, he was so touch-deprived he could barely process what was happening when he received physical affection.

Yes, he was unusual for a Rock Troll. But he’d never thought he’d be unusual enough to fall in love with a _Pop_ troll. The _Queen_ of the Pop trolls, of all people!

Although, on second thought… He maybe should’ve seen it coming. 

To make things even more unusual, Poppy was actually the only mission he had ever failed at fulfilling.

He was supposed to send her people Queen Barb’s message, but just as he was about to, he saw her. The moment he laid eyes on her he was convinced he’d died and gone to Heaven, for only an angel could ever be good enough to compare itself to her. That voice, that laugh, those eyes, that smile! Any artistic masterpiece and its beauty paled in comparison to hers.

And then is when he realised he’d been drooling like a hormonal teenager over the freaking Queen of the Pop trolls. Wait to go…

After finally delivering the message, he tried convincing himself that if meant nothing. He just happened to think the pink troll was hot, that’s all. It wasn’t like his heart would then threaten to burst out of his chest just at the mere thought of her, let alone having her near.

Except it sorta… kinda… low-key… high-key… did. It definitely did.

He was such a mess around her that he’d gone and made the greatest, most embarrassing mistake of his life; he’d recited poetry to her! He, a hardened Rock troll and second-in-command of the troll responsible for her imprisonment, had recited poetry to her, a happy-go-lucky queen who proved herself to be the biggest threat to their plan. And it that weren’t mortifying enough, the poetry happened to be about her. Because, why not? Since he was already digging his own grave, might as well engrave the words in his tombstone…

When he finally realised what he’d done he expected to be mocked. To be looked at as if he were completely insane (he probably was, anyway). To be laughed at… What he didn’t expect, though, was to be stared at with such single-minded devotion by a wide-eyed, blushing pink queen.

Her mesmerised voice somehow managed to bewitch and simultaneously free him from his trance, “Wow… Branch, t-that was… That was beautiful!” she praised, “No one’s ever said anything like that about me. Thank you, I also love your eyes.”

The smile on her face as she uttered those words was enough for him to realise his loyalty now laid beside her. And he’d be damned if he ever let anything bad happen to her.

Although, a shameful part of him had to admit he’d been drooling over how _smothering hot_ she looked as a Rock troll. But nobody had to know about that.

And now that the trolls were finally united, regardless of the kind of music they worshipped, he was lucky enough to have won the Pop queen’s heart. He just needed to find a way to show how aware of his luck he was.

Luckily, he knew just the perfect thing.

* * *

Poppy still couldn’t believe she was dating a Rock troll. And what a Rock troll he was! Branch was everything she could’ve ever hoped for in a mate; he was smart, he was reliable, he was down-to-earth (something hard to find amongst her subjects), he had the most incredible voice! And he was, oh, so handsome. So, _so_ handsome. She’d caught herself shamelessly devouring him with her gaze more than once. Her eyes would wander around his naked chest, completely mesmerised by his physique. Or her hands would try and touch that mullet of his, in an attempt to pull strands of hair because she could barely control herself!

But if anyone noticed and asked about it, it was always the same answer, “Oh, I just thought he had some fuzz in his hair, that’s all”, or, “Oh, I was just looking at your tattoo! I didn’t notice that one before…”

But most importantly, she loved the way he treated her. She never would have expected a Rock troll to be so caring, so attentive. But alas, that was Branch with her. And she loved every second they spent together.

Which was all the more reason to be excited about their date tonight!

The night before Debbie delivered a letter from him to her, asking to meet him at one of the clearings of Troll Village the following night. He said there was something he wanted to show her.

So there she was, dressed in a simple violet dress with pink hearts adorning the hem and a tiara to match. She could already feel her heart beating faster the moment their gazes met. She ran to him, knowing he would catch her in his open arms.

“Branch!” she greeted him as she nuzzled his cheek with his own, enjoying the embrace he had her in.

“Poppy”, he chuckled in response.

“It’s so great to see you! How’ve you been these past week?” Has it been a week already since she saw him last? How did she manage to survive that long?

“It’s been fine”, he shrugged before leaning in closer so he could whisper into her ear, “I missed the presence of the only ray of sunshine I need in my life, though.”

Touched by his beautiful words, she put a heart on her chest before pecking his cheek. He was so romantic!

“So! What did you want to show me?”

“Actually,” he started as he guided her to a picnic mat that was already set, “I think we should eat first and leave the best part for the end.” He winked at her, “Wouldn’t want to work on an empty stomach!”

She just giggled before she complied, sitting down next to him.

Their little night picnic was simply delightful. They spent hours doing nothing but eating, sometimes feeding each other; flirting, laughing, and generally having a good time. Finally, just when the moon was highest in the sky and the lighting was just right, Branch took out his guitar from his hair and began to play. After a few notes, he soon accompanied the melody with his voice.

_Tonight I want to give it all to you_ _  
In the darkness  
There's so much I want to do  
And tonight I want to lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me_

Poppy certainly didn’t know what to do, she was still getting used to the Rock trolls’ customs and norms, not to mention their music. So she wasn’t sure how to interpret Branch’s song. But the more she listened to the lyrics, the more she could understand it was somehow… Beautiful. Touching even.

_I was made for lovin' you baby_ _  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

Despite his cool exterior, Branch was freaking out inside. What if Poppy was weirded out by his choice of song? What if she didn’t like it? He meant every word of it as he was composing it, his feelings for Poppy resurfacing at full force as he wrote down the words. But she was still a Pop troll, and their views on romance could be even more different than their views on music. He just hoped the song was getting through to her.

_Tonight I want to see it in your eyes_ _  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you_

As Branch kept singing, Poppy couldn’t help but grin widely at him. This song spoke about them! About how he truly felt about their relationship! Her boyfriend was really too wonderful for words. Without even realising it, as if under a spell, she slowly rose from her seat, getting closer to him with every step.

_I was made for lovin' you baby_ _  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me_

The moment he saw the smile on her face he knew he would do anything to see that expression on her face until his last day. She truly was too enchanting for words. But he was going to try and express how he felt through this song. Although he, himself, could barely keep the dopey smile off his face when she started getting closer to him. And the moment she started singing along? Hair, he was a goner.

_I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me_

_Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah, ha_

_I was made for lovin' you baby_ _  
You were made for lovin' me_

When the song finally ended and they looked into each other’s eyes they knew nothing needed to be said. As they leaned closer together, they sealed their feelings for each other with a kiss. They were truly made for loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Made For Loving You belongs to KISS, not me.


End file.
